A Torre Selada
by Piloswine
Summary: O Mundo Digital está sofrendo com guerra e destruição. Quem irá resolver a situação? Algumas crianças japonesas.
1. O Monstro que Saiu da Tela do Computador

**Capítulo 1 - O Monstro que Saiu da Tela do Computador**

Tóquio, 1998

Noguchi Masuyo era um menino de doze anos de idade, cabelo azul, baixo, que tinha poucos amigos e era considerado pelos seus pais e professores como um aluno medíocre. Na verdade, ele não se esforçava para ser um grande aluno, e para ele aquilo não importava. Não tinha pretensões nem grandes ambições. De vez em quando se pegava olhando para fora das janelas da escola onde estudava, perto de Tóquio, e imaginando algum outro lugar, um lugar bonito, do outro lado do horizonte azul.

Numa tarde quente de verão, Masuyo estava em uma aula de Língua Japonesa, tentando fazer uma atividade. Estava tendo considerável dificuldade em desenhar os kanjis, pois não se lembrava de uns, e tinha dúvidas se um representava peixe ou rio. Sentiu alguma coisa atingir sua nuca. Virou-se e viu Yudi, um garoto gordo, de cabelo verde, rindo para ele do fundo da sala. Olhou para o chão e viu um bola de papel caída. Masuyo pegou a bola e jogou a de volta.

\- Noguchi! O que está fazendo? – Masuyo ouviu o professor dizer.

Ele virou-se para encarar o professor, um homem de meia idade com um rosto grande e um olhar de desaprovação.

\- Noguchi! Vá agora para a sala do diretor! – disse o professor.

\- Droga! – disse Masuyo baixinho.

Masuyo pegou sua mochila e se dirigiu à sala do professor.

...

Estava começando a escurecer em Tóquio. Masuyo desceu do metrô a duzentos metros de sua casa. Se dera muito mal na escola. Iria ter serviço extra de limpeza por uma semana. Suspirou enquanto caminhava pela rua. Um multidão estava andando àquela hora. Viu duas jovens ganguro, com seus rostos maquiados para ficar exageradamente escuros. Alguma música tocava nas ruas.

Finalmente chegou ao edifício em que morava. Subiu correndo e ainda correndo, entrou em casa e foi direto para o seu quarto. Sua mãe gritou que a escola tinha ligado, mas ele não respondeu e só entrou no seu quarto e fechou a porta. Dentro de seu quarto, Masuyo respirou fundo. Pretendia se jogar na cama, mas um som vindo do computador chamou sua atenção.

O computador estava ligado e havia um ovo bem no meio da área de trabalho. Era um ovo grande como um ovo de avestruz, verde, com desenho geométricos que estava no meio da tela, como um programa.

\- O que é isso? – Masuyo se perguntou.

Outro barulho veio da caixa de som e uma rachadura surgiu no ovo. Está rachando, Masuyo pensou. Mais um barulho e uma rachadura, seguido de outra, e outra e outra, e então a tela piscou com uma luz branca. Depois de um instante, a luz desapareceu e a área de trabalho voltou. Não havia mais sinal de ovo. Porém, havia outra coisa na tela.

Parecia uma almofada de pelúcia, inspirada num dragão, com asas e chifres, mas com uma expressão de bebê, muito kawaii, Masuyo pensou. O dragãozinho sorria para ele. Masuyo acreditava que aquilo era um jogo, porém, não conseguia interagir com a criatura usando o mouse ou o teclado.

A criatura parecia olhar diretamente para ele.

\- Como posso brincar com você? – Masuyo pensou em voz alta.

Mais tarde, ao terminar o jantar, Masuyo agradeceu ao pai por ter instalado o jogo no seu computador, antes de voltar correndo para o seu quarto. O pai virou para a mãe, e perguntou, confuso:

\- Do que ele está falando?

...

No dia seguinte, Masuyo voltou da aula e foi direto para o seu quarto. Para sua surpresa, o ser na tela do seu computador estava diferente. Ainda guardava traços de sua forma anterior, mas agora parecia-se com um cavalo marinho, com a cabeça mais parecida com a de um dragão e chifres maiores e com ramificação.

\- Como eu devo chama-lo? – Masuyo se perguntou, sentado diante de seu computador.

Para sua surpresa, a criatura respondeu.

\- Babydmon! – veio o som chiado das caixas de som, ao mesmo tempo que o ser na tela mexeu a boca.

\- Você pode falar? – Masuyo questionou incrédulo.

\- Posso falar. Seu nome?

Deve ser algum tipo de inteligência artificial, disse Masuyo, num palpite que não estava muito longe da realidade.

\- Eu me chamo Masuyo. Muito prazer em conhecê-lo... Babydmon. – disse o menino.

\- Prazer... em conhece-lo. Masuyo! – respondeu Babydmon.

Masuyo admirou o pequeno dragão por um breve instante.

\- O que você é? – perguntou Masuyo.

\- O que eu sou? – repetiu o dragão, parecendo achar a pergunta estranha – Eu sou Babydmon.

Nesse instante o pai de Masuyo bateu na porta. Masuyo levantou-se e abriu. Seu pai lhe avisou que o jantar estava pronto, e ele disse que já ia descer. Quando o pai foi embora, Masuyo virou-se para observar a tela do computador, mas ela estava vazia. Quando viu o que estava na cadeira diante dela, Masuyo tomou um susto.

Babydmon era um ser real no mundo real, e estava na cadeira onde ele estava há poucos instantes.

Por um instante, Masuyo sentiu temor. Mas esse sentimento passou num piscar de olhos, e no lugar veio uma excitação juvenil, algo que ele nunca tinha sentido antes. Por mais impossível que parecia, havia um bebê dragão no seu quarto. Nada poderia tirar dele o êxtase que estava sentindo.

Masuyo se ajoelhou diante da cadeira onde Babydmon estava.

\- De onde você veio? – o garoto perguntou.

\- O que você quer dizer? Eu vim do seu computador.

Sem conseguir pensar em nenhuma razão para discordar daquilo, Masuyo ficou quieto.

\- Eu preciso jantar agora, mas eu volto para ficar com você. E te trago comida. – ele disse, depois de um tempo.

\- Comida? Oba! Eu estou com muita fome! – declarou Babydmon.

...

No dia seguinte, Masuyo estava no metrô, voltando da escola. Estava empolgado para chegar logo em casa e ver Babydmon, quando encontrou o menino que encrencava com ele, Yudi. Ao ver Masuyo, ele veio em direção a ele com um sorriso de bully.

\- Noguchi cérebro de geleia! Como vai o serviço extra de limpeza? – ele debochou.

\- Talvez você precise de serviço extra no seu cérebro, porque ele está cheio de merda! – retrucou Masuyo.

O sorriso na cara de Yudi se demanchou e virou uma careta.

\- Você vai se arrepender! – o valentão ameaçou.

Yudi avançou na direção de Masuyo, mas nesse momento um homem alto de sobretudo passou esbarrando em Yudi. O menino se desequilibrou e caiu no chão.

Yudi se machucou feio, e seus amigos, que estavam ali perto, ajudaram a levantá-lo e carregar ele para longe dali. Enquanto era levado, ele lançou uma ameaça a Masuyo. Masuyo riu da própria sorte. Nesse momento o metrô chegou, e ele se encaminhou para a porta, mas havia uma aglomeração de pessoas na sua frente com o mesmo objetivo. Ele pareceu captar alguém observando-o pela sua visão periférica e virou-se para ver o que era. Do outro lado da estação, o homem de sobretudo que esbarrou em Yudi estava olhando para ele. No mesmo instante, ele virou-se e foi embora.

\- Que estranho. – Masuyo disse para si mesmo.


	2. Corrida na Madrugada

Masuyo estava no seu quarto. Babydmon estava bem diferente de quando o menino deixou-o naquele dia mais cedo antes de ir para a escola. Parecia uma criatura completamente nova. Estava maior, e tinha pernas e braços, além de asas e chifres. Se filhotes de dragão existissem, Masuyo achava que eles seriam muito parecidos com ele.

Seu nome também havia mudado: queria ser chamado de Dracomon.

\- Você vai continuar mudando de forma? – Masuyo perguntou.

\- Ainda posso digievoluir muito mais! – Dracomon respondeu.

\- Digievoluir? O que é isso?

\- É o que nós Digimon fazemos. Quando nós crescemos, nós digievoluímos e ficamos mais fortes!

\- Não entendo o que você está dizendo, mas quero muito que você me explique, e quero muito ser seu amigo.

\- Vamos ser amigos, Masuyo!

Masuyo jantou com seus pais e depois levou alguns pães para Dracomon em seu quarto. Quando seus pais foram dormir, ele saiu com Dracomon de seu quarto, desceu as escadas e saiu de casa, tomando o maior cuidado para não fazer barulho.

Seus pais não sabiam sobre Dracomon. Ele achou que eles não iriam gostar que um filhote de dragão vivesse no mesmo quarto que ele, e iriam fazê-lo se separar de Dracomon.

Ele e Dracomon andaram sem rumo pelas ruas. Masuyo tomava cuidado para escolher as ruas mais prováveis de estarem vazias. Não havia ninguém além deles por onde passavam. A paisagem era interessante, mas um pouco monótona. Havia muitos edifícios altos, muros, algumas vitrines de lojas fechadas aparecendo dando a graça aqui e ali.

...

Na noite seguinte, Masuyo e Dracomon saíram de novo. Estavam caminhando quando, ao virarem um esquina, se depararam com uma garota correndo de bicicleta. Mas ela não estava sozinha. O que parecia ser uma serpente branca estava flutuando ao lado dela. Os dois vinham na direção de Masuyo, correndo bastante.

\- Uhu! – disse a garota erguendo um punho no ar. Masuyo percebeu que ela tinha cabelo vermelho curto.

Ela derrapou por uns dois metros e parou bem próxima de Masuyo. A serpente branca veio logo atrás. Agora Masuyo podia vê-la bem. Não era um serpente. Era uma raposa branca com corpo serpentino. Havia uma gargantinha de ouro em volta do seu pescoço e um brinco na sua orelha esquerda. Era menor que Dracomon.

\- Ganhei! – comemorou a menina, radiante.

\- Não é justo! Você sempre ganha! – falou a raposa.

Falou a raposa. Outra criatura como Dracomon?

A menina virou-se para Masuyo e chamou:

\- Ei!

Ele começou a vir em sua direção, dessa vez pedalando mais devagar do que antes. A criatura que a acompanhava veio atrás, serpenteando como um pano ao vento. As duas pararam bem em frente a Masuyo e Dracomon.

\- Eu me chamo Fujiwara Saeko. Muito prazer! – disse a menina, estendendo a mão.

\- O meu nome é Noguchi Masuyo – disse Masuyo, apertando a mão dela.

Saeko olhou para Dracomon.

\- Esse seu amigo... ele tem alguma coisa em comum com o meu. – ela disse, como se fosse algo trivial.

\- Ele é um Digimon, assim como eu. – disse a raposa branca.

\- Ele também é um Digimon? – Masuyo perguntou, olhando para Dracomon.

\- É sim. – disse o dragão, de imediato. – É impossível não reconhecer outro Digimon. O cheiro é inconfundível.

\- É uma coincidência e tanto vocês terem se encontrado aqui! – disse Saeko. – Nós podemos ser amigos. Ei, quer disputar uma corrida? – ela olhou para Masuyo.

\- Ah... Claro! – respondeu o menino.

Saeko desceu da bicicleta para ficar em igualdade com Masuyo. O Digimon raposa, que apresentou-se como Kudamon, contou:

\- Um... dois... três... já!

Os meninos dispararam. Eles tinham quase o mesmo peso e altura, mas Saeko se saía melhor. Logo ela deixou Masuyo atrás. Este, por sua vez, usava todas as suas forças para correr mais rápido. Não parecia haver chance para Masuyo, e Saeko estava quase chegando ao ponto que eles combinaram que seria o ponto de chegada. Foi quando tudo parou. A terra tremeu. O menino e a menina perderam o equilíbrio e caíram no chão.

Eles ficaram parados, enquanto tudo chacoalhava. Então parou. Dracomon e Kudamon vinham correndo na direção deles. Os Digimon ajudaram os humanos a se levantarem.

\- Você se machucou, Saeko? – Kudamon perguntou.

\- Me ralei, mas não é nada demais. – ela se virou para Masuyo – Você está bem, Masuyo?

\- Estou. Mas vou me dar muito mal. Meus pais vão entrar no meu quarto para ver se eu estou bem, e não vão me encontrar lá! Preciso voltar agora! – disse o menino.

\- Tudo bem. Eu também vou. Tome cuidado! – recomendou Saeko.

\- Você também! – respondeu Masuyo.

Ele virou-se e foi embora, com Dracomon nos seus calcanhares.

...

Masuyo parou em frente à porta de casa.

\- Espere aqui fora, Dracomon. – ele disse para seu companheiro – Eles podem estar acordados.

Masuyo girou a chave e entrou. As luzes estavam ligadas e seu pai e sua mãe esperavam ele no sofá. Pela cara, eles não estavam nem um pouco felizes.

\- O que você está fazendo a essa hora na rua? – disparou sua mãe.

\- Você quer matar a gente de preocupação Masuyo? – disse seu pai.

\- Pai... Mãe...

\- Vá já para o seu quarto! Você está de castigo até outra ordem! – disse o pai.

Masuyo subiu completamente em silêncio para o seu quarto.

...

Saeko estava chegando perto da esquina de sua casa. Passando em frente de uma estação do metrô, ela viu uma coisa que quase a fez soltar um grito. Um dinossauro estava lá dentro e ela podia vê-lo pelos vidros da fachada. Ele era monstruoso e tinha chifres enormes que saíam de suas costas. Ele disparou contra a entrada e passou por ela, estilhaçando o vidro e o metal.

Saeko colocou toda a força que tinha nas pernas para pedalar o mais rápido que podia. Kudamon estava enrolado em volta do corpo dela, apertando-a forte. O dinossauro vinha se aproximando rapidamente. Logo ia alcançá-los.

O coração de Saeko pulava no peito. Ela estava encharcada de suor. Kudamon apertava-a com força. O dinossauro estava muito perto agora. Então ele alcançou-os: seus chifres relaram no pneu de trás da bicicleta. Saeko perdeu a direção e caiu. Ela caiu da bicicleta e rolou por vários metros. Ela ficou atordoada, mas entendendo o que estava acontecendo. Sentiu um cheiro podre como carniça, enquanto ouvia passos pesados. Via uma mancha branca na sua frente. Seria... ?

Kudamon! Ele estava parado entre ela e o dinossauro, que encarava ameaçadoramente. Uma luz ofuscou os olhos de Saeko ela sentiu um calor em sua mão. Então sentiu um objeto e fechou seus dedos em volta dele. Ela aproximou-o dos olhos e viu uma espécie de aparelho eletrônico me miniatura, com uma tela e botões. Um feixe de luz saiu de dentro da tela. Saeko seguiu-a com os olhos, enquanto ela foi até Kudamon.

Ao tocar Kudamon, todo o seu corpo foi envolto por luz. Sua forma se modificou, e então a luz sumiu, revelando um novo Digimon no lugar.

Uma voz veio do aparelho de Saeko, dizendo: "Kudamon digievolui para Leppamon!"

Leppamon era um animal quadrúpede que usava máscara de raposa e possuía uma corda em volta do pescoço e uma cauda de lâmina. Saeko ficou sem reação ao ver Kudamon se transformar nela.

\- Recue! – Leppamon ordenou para o dinossauro.

Ele rugiu e disparou em direção a Leppamon. Leppamon sacudiu a cauda. O movimento gerou uma onda de vento em direção ao dinossauro, que o fez se erguer no ar. Ele foi cair a vários metros de distância, com um estrondo, e não seu moveu mais.

Novamente uma luz envolveu o corpo de Leppamon, e quando se foi, ela havia voltado a ser Kudamon. Ela flutuou rapidamente de volta para Saeko, que a recebeu nos braços e a abraçou forte junto ao peito. Saeko segurou-a em frente ao seu rosto.

\- Por que você fez aquilo? – ela perguntou, com o olhar aflito.

\- Ele ia te machucar. Eu te protegi. – disse Kudamon.

\- Eu é que fiquei com medo de você se machucar! – disse Sakeo, e abraçou-a novamente. – Mas está tudo bem.

\- Eu estou bem. - disse Kudamon.

\- Tudo bem. Vamos para casa!


	3. Eu protegerei Dracomon!

Masuyo estava de castigo, só saía para ir à escola e quando acabava a aula, ia direto para casa. Agora ele estava sentado em sua cama emburrado. Dracomon estava sentado no chão no meio do quarto jogando no PlayStation Portable de Masuyo.

\- Não acredito que meus pais estão bravos até agora comigo! – disse Masuyo, de repente.

\- O quê? - perguntou Dracomon, sem tirar os olhos do videogame.

\- Eu disse que não acredito que meus pais estão até agora bravos.

\- O meu é de presunto.

Masuyo foi até Dracomon, se abaixou e colocou uma mão na frente do PSP.

\- Tira a mão, você está me atrapalhando! – disse Dracomon.

\- Eu estou falando! Pare de jogar e preste atenção!

\- Eu estava prestando...

Dracomon parou de falar, e sua expressão se tornou séria. Ele se levantou e deu um passo em direção à janela e parou, observando atentamente. Alguma coisa no jeito dele deixou Masuyo incomodado.

\- O que foi? – perguntou o menino.

Em silêncio, Dracomon deu mais dois passos em direção à janela.

\- O que foi? – perguntou Masuyo, começando a ficar impaciente.

\- Di... gi... mon... – disse Dracomon.

\- Digimon? Você está vendo um Digimon?

\- Preciso ir.

Após dizer isso, Dracomon correu até a janela e pulou por ela. Masuyo soltou uma exclamação, e depois do susto, correu até a janela. Ele viu Dracomon aterrissando, batendo as asas. Elas devem ter amortecido a queda, pois ele caiu como se a altura não fosse nada, e logo recomeçou a correr.

\- Dracomon! – chamou Masuyo, mas não foi respondido. Dracomon estava longe agora.

'O que eu vou fazer? Eu não posso sair!' Masuyo se indagou. 'Mas Dracomon pode ficar em perigo. Alguém pode fazer mal para ele. Eu tenho que ir atrás dele.'

Ao tomar essa resolução, Masuyo deu meia volta e foi em direção á porta. Saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas, pisando com cuidado para não fazer barulho. A porta da cozinha ficava perto das escadas, e a porta da rua ficava do outro lado. Masuyo foi até perto da porta da cozinha e parou ao lado dela. Escondendo o corpo, ele espiou dentro da cozinha. Ele viu sua mãe de costas, enquanto ela mexia em alguma coisa na pia. Barra limpa. Masuyo foi pisando de leve até a porta de saída. Ele pegou seus sapatos, que estavam perto da entrada, e girou a chave com o maior cuidado. Ela se abriu. Ele pegou na maçaneta e girou-a com o mesmo esforço para não fazer barulho e abriu a porta. Uma brisa suave bateu em Masuyo. Devagarinho, ele saiu e fechou a porta. Pronto, ele estava do lado de fora. Mas não tinha tempo para perder. Colocou seus sapatos rapidamente e saiu correndo na direção em que Dracomon havia ido.

Havia pessoas na rua, o que fez sua preocupação crescer. Ele corria o mais rápido que podia, para encontrar logo o Digimon.

...

Era perto das onze horas da manhã. Havia muitas pessoas no metrô, principalmente desembarcando, na estação em que Dracomon estava. As pessoas por quem ele passava ficavam olhando para ele, mas ele só tinha atenção para o cheiro que estava farejando ali. Era um cheiro muito diferente do cheiro das pessoas. Só podia ser um Digimon.

Masuyo conseguiu localizar Dracomon e segui-lo até o metrô. Ele estava a uma distância de quarenta metros, e havia muitas pessoas entre eles. Masuyo não conseguia correr, porque o lugar estava muito lotado. Ele tentava se aproximar rapidamente, mas tinha que desviar das pessoas, o que impedia que ele se deslocasse muito rápido.

Enquanto Masuyo via Dracomon de longe, ouviu-se um grito, seguido por outros. Um tumulto começou a se formar próximo do veículo que estava parado. Masuyo podia ver Dracomon muito próximo do lugar. Ele viu também um vulto, da mesma altura do Digimon, se mover rapidamente entre as pessoas. Mais gritos soaram. Então as pessoas próximas de Dracomon começaram a correr na direção da saída, e nisso foram empurrando as pessoas mais próximas, que foram empurrando as outras pessoas. Logo Masuyo se via sendo arrastado pela multidão em pânico na direção da saída, incapaz de cruzar na direção contrária para se aproximar de Dracomon.

A multidão estava tão aglomerada ao redor dele que ele não conseguia mais ver Dracomon. Ele não pôde fazer nada a não ser se deixar levar até fora da estação. Na rua, ele conseguiu se afastar da multidão e ficar de lado. Ele esperou até boa parte das pessoas sair da estação, e se tornar possível passar por elas novamente, o que demorou uns bons minutos. Assim que foi possível, ele passou por entre as pessoas no fluxo contrário e entrou novamente na estação.

Lá dentro ele conseguiu ter uma visão ampla. Ele viu Dracomon, e também outros Digimon. Todos se pareciam com garotos, porém tinham pele azul e garras nas mãos e nos pés. Estavam por todos os lugares, e peseguiam as pessoas que ainda estavam lá. Dracomon estava encarando um deles com um olhar feroz e as costas arqueadas, como um gato prestes a começar uma briga.

O coração de Masuyo pulou no peito. Ele estava com medo, mas além disso, sentia uma excitação tão forte quanto o primeiro sentimento. Sentia a adrenalina correr pelo seu corpo. Mas logo a empolgação murchou, e deu lugar a sentimentos de pesar.

Dracomon e o outro Digimon avançaram um contra o outro, mas a briga não durou muito tempo. O Digimon adversário arranhou o peito de Dracomon, que caiu no chão em seguida.

Masuyo chamou pelo nome do seu Digimon. Sentiu uma dor estranha, como se sua alma tivesse sido ferida assim como o corpo de Dracomon. Suas pernas a princípio pareciam petrificadas, mas em seguida o ímpeto de ir atrás de seu amigo tomou conta dele, e ele correu em sua direção. O Digimon que atacou Dracomon deu uma risada e se afastou. Masuyo alcançou Dracomon e se ajoelhou ao seu lado, então segurou-o e virou o seu corpo. Havia três cortes e seu peito estava manchado de sangue.

\- Diga que você está bem! – implorou Masuyo.

\- Ele me pegou de jeito, Ma... suyo! – disse o Digimon.

\- Me diga como você está!

Masuyo percebeu alguns Digimon se aproximando dele. Todos eram como o primeiro. Havia três vindo pela frente, e, ele reparou, um aproximando-se por trás. Eles tinham sorrisos perturbadores. Masuyo estava motivado a proteger Dracomon, mesmo que ele se machucasse bastante para isso.

\- Afastem-se! – disse o menino – Ou vocês vão se ver comigo.

Os Digimon começaram a rir.

\- Ora, você está bastante convencido! – disse um dos Digimon. Sua voz era esganiçada.

Eles deram mais um passo.

\- Eu estou avisando! – disse o menino.

\- Vamos ver se você consegue nos deter! – desafiou um dos Digimon.

Assim que o Digimon terminou de falar, todos saltaram sobre Masuyo e Dracomon.

Antes que eles os atingissem, Masuyo sentiu sua mão direita aquecer com um estranho calor. Uma luz o envolveu. Os Digimon que o estavam atacando pararam em pleno ar, e em seguida foram arremessados de volta na direção que tinha vindo, caindo a vários metros de Masuyo. A fonte da luz parecia estar na sua mão, e ele olhou para ela. Na sua palma havia um aparelho eletrônico, em que todas as partes estavam emitindo aquela luz.

\- Masuyo... Me mostre isso que está na sua mão... – Dracomon murmurou.

\- O que? Isto? – perguntou Masuyo, olhando de Dracomon para o aparelho.

\- Rápido, Masuyo.

\- Está bem.

Masuyo mostrou o aparelho para Dracomon. As suas feridas começaram a se fechar sozinhas, o que fez Masuyo soltar uma exclamação de susto.

\- O que é isso? – o menino indagou.

Os Digimon que os atacaram começaram a se levantar. Um deles soltou um grito raivoso:

\- Que ódio! Você vai ver!

Este Digimon correu em direção a eles. Dracomon se pôs de pé de um salto.

\- Chama Neném! – disse, e soprou uma rajada de fogo contra o outro Digimon.

As chamas envolveram o corpo do Digimon, e ele se desintegrou, não antes de soltar um guincho.

\- Droga! – disse um dos seus companheiros, recuando.

Ele fugiu, e o mesmo fizeram os outros. Todos os outros Digimon também fugiram, desaparecendo nas esquinas e nas sombras.

Masuyo olhou para Dracomon. Não havia nem sinal do ferimento em seu peito. Muitas perguntas pululavam na cabeça dele.

\- Você me salvou! – disse Dracomon, olhando para Masuyo – Eu estou em dívida com você para sempre!

\- Eu não podia abandonar você! E foi muita sorte ter aparecido esse... "tamagotchi". – disse Masuyo, e olhou para o dispositivo em sua mão – O que é isso?

\- Eu não sei, Masuyo...

\- Bom, temos que ir para casa agora.

Masuyo olhou em volta. Havia várias pessoas paradas olhando para eles.


	4. Quero Brincar, Masuyo!

O incidente no metrô foi notícia nos jornais. Não houve nenhuma menção a Masuyo e Dracomon. Por uma falha momentânea, as câmeras de segurança pararam de funcionar e não filmaram eles nem os outros Digimon que apareceram. Tudo que a mídia noticiou foi que um animal desconhecido apareceu e causou pânico nas pessoas. Especialistas suspeitam que seja um morcego que sofreu uma mutação e atingiu um tamanho maior do que o normal.  
Ninguém conseguiu filmar também. Parece que nenhum aparelho eletrônico funcionou durante o incidente. Nenhum além daquele aparelho que apareceu na mão de Masuyo. O que ele era de onde ele veio Masuyo não conseguiu descobrir, e Dracomon não sabia também. Depois da luta, a tela ficou apagada e permaneceu assim. Havia três botões nele, que Masuyo apertou várias vezes, em várias sequências diferentes, para ver se algo acontecia. Mas o aparelho não deu nenhum sinal de funcionamento.  
Masuyo desistiu de tentar entender, e também se manteve muito ocupado. Sua mãe percebeu que ele havia deixado a casa, e havia inventado uma forma mais dura de castiga-lo. Apenas os pais de Masuyo poderiam ter essa ideia: ele se viu obrigado a prestar trabalho voluntário. Assim, o tempo que ele tinha para passar com Dracomon se tornou quase nulo. Quando não estava trabalhando ou na escola, Masuyo tinha que fazer dever de casa. A vida não estava fácil.  
O trabalho de hoje era limpar o depósito da associação de caridade. Ele tinha que esfregar todos os objetos sozinho, o que era muito chato. Estava fazendo o serviço quando ouviu algumas batidas. Parecia ter vindo da janela, então ele foi até lá para ver. Não viu nada, então abriu a janela e olhou para baixo. Dois enormes olhos vermelhos o encararam.  
\- Surpresa! – disse o dono dos olhos, fazendo Masuyo tomar um grande susto e se afastar. Para seu azar, a janela ficou no caminho e ele bateu a cabeça nela. – AH! Vocês está bem, Masuyo?  
Levou um tempo para Masuyo se situar, sentar o mais confortável possível contra a parede enquanto sua cabeça parecia se rachar ao meio e ele perceber que o dono dos olhos vermelhos era Dracomon. O Digimon pulou a janela e entrou no prédio. Ele estava se sentindo muito culpado por ter feito Masuyo se machucar, o que fez com que o menino se acalmasse, apesar de ter ficado bravo inicialmente por causa do susto e por ele ter saído de casa.  
\- Bom, já que você está aqui você podia me ajudar a fazer o trabalho. – disse Masuyo.  
\- Nós não podemos brincar? – disse Dracomon, com uma cara que deu dó a Masuyo.  
\- Eu não posso brincar agora. Tenho que terminar de limpar tudo isso. Mas se você me ajudar nós terminamos mais rápido!  
\- Tá bem, eu ajudo!  
\- Ótimo! Pegue esse pano ali e esfregue assim!  
Masuyo pegou um objeto e esfregou com um pano, para demonstrar a Dracomon. O Digimon imitou-o, e logo os dois começaram a limpar todo o depósito. Alguns poucos minutos depois, Dracomon colocou o seu pano de lado e reclamou, com uma cara de desânimo:  
\- Limpar é muito chato!  
Masuyo começou a ouvir algo apitando. Então ele se lembrou que tinha trazido o aparelho que apareceu para ele no metrô, que estava agora no seu bolso. Intrigado, Masuyo pegou-o, e uma projeção holográfica saltou da tela. A projeção mostrava um dinossauro vermelho e uma palavra: Guilmon. Dracomon olhou para a janela de supetão.  
\- Ele está ali! – declarou.  
Masuyo olhou, mas não viu nada. Porém, alguma coisa dentro dele fez ele acreditar em Dracomon.  
\- Apareça! – o menino inquiriu.  
\- Tudo bem! – disse uma voz grave.  
Uma mão vermelha, parecida com a de um lagarto e com garras surgiu na janela, agarrando o beiral, seguida pelo resto do corpo do dinossauro que apareceu na projeção holográfica. Ele saltou para dentro da sala. Tinha quase o mesmo tamanho que Dracomon, mas era um pouco maior.  
\- Eu estou à procura de um oponente forte para uma luta! – disse Guilmon, apontando um dedo, ou melhor, uma garra para Dracomon – Você é o oponente ideal!  
\- Você sabe reconhecer Digimon poderosos. – disse Dracomon – Se quiser lutar, podemos fazer isso agora.  
\- O quê? – exclamou Masuyo – Você tem certeza?  
\- O que poderia dar errado?  
\- Bem...  
\- Chega desse lenga lenga! – disse Guilmon – Vamos lutar logo!  
\- Quando você quiser! – disse Dracomon, dando um passo à frente.  
\- Ah... Vamos lá para fora pelo menos! – disse Masuyo.  
\- Tudo bem. Mas não tente fugir! – die Guilmon.  
Masuyo foi até a porta e abriu-a devagar. Olhou dos dois lados do corredor, e não vendo ninguém, saiu e deu espaço para Dracomon e Guilmon passarem. O menino guiou os dois até fora do edifício, numa área descoberta, mas dentro dos muros, ao lado da qual havia uma quadra de esportes. Não havia ninguém lá fora naquele horário. Eles entraram dentro da quadra, e Dracomon e Guilmon se posicionaram em lados opostos. Masuyo ficou atrás de Dracomon.  
\- Você não vai se machucar? – perguntou Masuyo.  
\- Não tem chance desse Digimon fazer eu me machucar. – disse Dracomon.  
\- Espero que não!  
\- Chega de enrolação e vamos lutar logo! – exigiu Guilmon.  
\- Agora! – disse Dracomon.  
Então ele retesou o corpo, abaixando levemente a cabeça. Guilmon fez o mesmo. Os dois se encararam ferozmente, e então dispararam em direção um do outro. Guilmon acertou a barriga de Dracomon com uma cabeçada, fazendo o dragão recuar, aturdido.  
\- Dracomon! – chamou Masuyo, preocupado.  
\- Eu estou bem! – disse Dracomon.  
Ele avançou contra Guilmon e deu um soco na cara dele.  
\- Agora estamos quites! – disse Dracomon.  
\- Eu vou acertar você de novo! – disse Guilmon.  
O dinossauro vermelho tentou desferir um soco em Dracomon, mas este desviou, e revidou acertando sua barriga. Guilmon deu um passo para trás.  
\- Você vai ver! – disse o dinossauro, e avançou novamente contra Dracomon.  
Dracomon permaneceu onde estava e parou Guilmon com as mãos. Guilmon passou a empurrá-lo, e ele empurrava Dracomon de volta. Os dois ficaram resistindo. Suas sobrancelhas estavam unidas e eles se encaravam olho no olho. Os músculos de seus braços estavam contraídos com o esforço que eles estavam fazendo. Era um teste de força.  
Neste momento Masuyo sentiu o cheiro de algo queimando. Ele se distraiu da luta para olhar para cima. O cheiro parecia vir com o vento. Então ele viu uma figura negra surgir bem acima deles, a vários metros, e mergulhar numa velocidade impressionante. Quando ele pode ver o que era, a figura parou de repente e ficou pairando sobre a quadra. O aparelho que Masuyo levava apitou na mesma hora. Dracomon e Guilmon pararam de lutar para fitar a figura.  
Era um pássaro com o corpo em chamas negras, mas era tão grande quanto um elefante. O aparelho eletrônico revelou seu nome: Sabirdramon.  
Silenciosamente, o pássaro cuspiu uma bola de chamas pretas contra Dracomon e Guilmon. Os dois correram para lados opostos, logo antes da bola de fogo atingir o chão onde eles estavam e causar uma pequena explosão. No lugar ficou uma grande mancha preta.  
\- Vamos interromper nossa luta por um tempo! – propôs Dracomon, olhando para Guilmon.  
\- OK! – respondeu o dinossauro vermelho.  
Sabirdramon virou seu olhar maligno para Masuyo e lançou uma bola de fogo.  
\- Chama Neném! – disse Dracomon, e lançou sua própria bola de fogo.  
O fogo da Chama Neném atingiu o fogo negro de Sabirdramon, causando uma explosão no ar. Sabirdramon voltou-se novamente para Dracomon.  
\- Tiro Guil! – disse Guilmon, e lançou uma bola de fogo.  
Dracomon atacou com sua Chama Neném também, e as duas bolas de fogo rumaram contra Sabirdramon. O pássaro negro bateu suas asas com vigor e saiu da direção dos ataques. Então o pássaro mergulhou na direção dos dois dinossauros.  
\- Espere! Não ataque! – pediu Guilmon – Agora!  
Dracomon e Guilmon lançaram novamente bolas de fogo. Sabirdramon estava muito próximo e não conseguiu desviar. Os dois ataques o acertaram em cheio, fazendo labaredas voaram para todas as direções. O pássaro soltou um grunhido alto de dor.  
Sabirdramon se lançou para o alto, batendo suas asas gigantescas. Ele voou mais e mais alto, até ficar bem pequeno.  
\- Será que ele vai voltar? – indagou Masuyo.  
\- Acho que não. – disse Dracomon.  
Masuyo correu na direção do amigo.  
\- Como você está? – ele perguntou.  
Dracomon estava ofegante.  
\- Estou ótimo! – ele disse.  
\- Ei! – eles ouviram Guilmon chamar. O Digimon estava em cima no muro do instituto, com uma perna para dentro e outra para fora – Vamos fazer uma pausa, mas outra hora eu venho ganhar de você!  
\- Vamos ver se você vai ganhar! – disse Dracomon.  
Guilmon sorriu. Mesmo sendo um dinossauro ele podia sorrir, assim como Dracomon. Guilmon saltou, desaparecendo atrás do muro.  
\- Ah! Você precisa se esconder! – disse Masuyo – Logo os outros vão chegar!

Saeko estava saindo da aula para o intervalo.  
\- Ei, Saeko! – Keiko, uma amiga sua, chamou.  
Saeko se virou para encará-la.  
\- Você vai no treino de hoje? – perguntou Keiko.  
\- Vou sim.  
\- Arrasou! Nós vamos mandar bem nos jogos escolares!  
Keiko despediu-se de Saeko. Esta última suspirou e seguiu seu caminho habitual para o refeitório. Keiko costumava almoçar no clube de fotografia, enquanto fazia com os outros membros os preparativos para uma mostra. Então Saeko ia almoçar sozinha.  
Após servir sua refeição ela começou a procurar uma mesa para se sentar. Entre os colegas barulhentos, ela viu um menino de cabelos castanhos sentado sozinho. Não era a primeira vez que ela reparava nele. Ele sempre estava sozinho.  
Saeko tomou uma resolução. Andou até a mesa onde estava o menino e colocou sua bandeja em frente à dele. Ele levantou os olhos da sua comida, surpreso, e encarou Saeko.  
\- Você se importa? – perguntou a menina.


	5. Ataque Invisível

\- Você se importa? – perguntou Saeko, após colocar a bandeja na mesa onde estava sentado o menino de cabelos castanhos.  
\- Não. – disse ele.  
Saeko sentou-se.  
\- Eu sou Fujiwara Saeko.  
\- Eu me chamo Sato Seiji. Muito prazer.  
\- O prazer é todo meu.  
Saeko começou a comer. O menino olhava para seu prato.  
\- Você é novo na escola, não? – Saeko perguntou.  
Seiji olhou para ela.  
\- Me mudei de Fukuyama, onde morava com meus avós, para vir morar com meus pais. – disse ele, e depois levou um bolo de arroz à boca.  
\- Entendi. Deve estar sendo tudo novo para você aqui em Tóquio.  
Seiji demorou um pouco antes de responder.  
\- Sim, ainda estou tentando me acostumar. Aqui é muito caótico.  
\- É, você tem razão. – Saeko disse, sorrindo. – Ah, você vai fazer alguma coisa hoje a tarde?  
\- Não... – ele disse, pensativo - Eu não participo de nenhum clube, nem tenho nada para fazer.  
\- Hoje à tarde eu jogo vôlei, você quer vir assistir?  
\- Eu... tenho um compromisso. Mas vou tentar.  
Saeko riu. Ele não tinha acabado de dizer que não tinha nada para fazer? Seiji se levantou e pegou a bandeja, já vazia.  
\- Eu preciso ir. – ele anunciou, sem olhar para ela. – Tchau!  
\- Tchau...  
Ele deixou-a. Saeko ficou se perguntando o que ele tinha. Ela terminou o seu almoço e partiu para a quadra. Era muito cedo, pois o treino só iria começar a uma hora, e era meio dia ainda. Não havia ninguém na quadra. Ao invés de ficar lá, ela rumou para o vestiário feminino. Kudamon a esperava lá dentro. Assim que ela entrou, a Digimon flutuou em sua direção e se aconchegou em seus braços. Assim que elas se separaram, Saeko sentou-se em uma banco de concreto e Kudamon pousou ao lado dela. Elas levantariam suspeitas se Saeko ficasse andando com elea pela escola, então elas aproveitavam o tempo entre as aulas da manhã e os treinos À tarde para ficarem juntas. Para todos os efeitos, as duas fingiam que Kudamon era um bicho de pelúcia.  
Saeko e Kudamon jogaram cartas até próximo ao horário do treino de vôlei. Então Saeko se trocou e as duas ficaram esperando o horário. Logo as outras meninas chegaram, fazendo barulho com suas conversas.  
\- Oi Saeko! – disse Keiko, uma menina de cabelos castanhos da mesma sala de Saeko que estava sorrindo para ela.  
\- Oi Keiko! – disse Saeko, retribuindo o sorriso - Como foi a reunião do clube de fotografia?  
\- Foi muito boa. Mas temos muita coisa pra fazer! – ela demonstrou uma expressão de cansaço – Precisamos alugar painéis, comprar material de decoração, fora revelar todas as fotos da exposição.  
\- Você vai ficar muito ocupada a semana inteira, né?  
\- Ô se vou!  
\- Oi Kudamon! – disse Mizuki, uma menina de cabelo azul curto, passando por ela e Saeko.  
\- Às vezes eu acho que ela retribui o olhar. – disse Kin, uma menina de cabelo preto ondulado que usava óculos.  
\- É claro que ele retribui o olhar, ele gosta da gente, não é! – disse Mizuki.  
As meninas se trocaram e foram para a quadra. Saeko levou Kudamon com ela. Para sua surpresa, Seiji estava esperando por ela. Saeko foi até o seu encontro e disse:  
\- Resolveu vir?  
\- Bem, sim, eu acho que fui um pouco mal educado. – disse o menino sem jeito.  
\- Esquece isso. Ei, você vai fazer companhia para a Kudamon!  
Seiji olhou para a Digimon em silêncio, então sorriu.  
\- Olá, Kudamon! – cumprimentou.  
Saeko deixou a raposa-serpente com o menino, e foi se juntar às outras garotas para o aquecimento. Seiji se sentou na primeira fila das arquibancadas e deixou Kudamon ao seu lado, com o rosto virado para a quadra. Sem que ninguém notasse, Kudamon piscou.  
Após aquecer, a técnica, uma mulher exigente chamada Akemi, orientou as garotas a fazerem exercícios de jogadas especiais. Após meia hora de treino, as garotas se dividiram em times e começaram a jogar. Saeko era muito boa, Seiji pôde notar. Ela e Keiko eram as melhores, atrás apenas de uma garota de cabelos vermelhos e expressão fechada. Era Yasu, uma menina que não se misturava. Ela tinha seu grupo de amigas e não falava com mais ninguém. As suas amigas também jogavam vôlei, por pressão dela, era o que os outros diziam.  
Saeko e Keiko estavam no mesmo time, e Yasu estava no time oposto. O time de Saeko estava indo melhor, e alguns pontos foram feitos por ela. Toda vez que fazia um, ela acenava para Seiji e Kudamon na arquibancada. O menino retribuía o gesto.  
Ao final do treino, Saeko foi até Seiji e pegou Kudamon.  
\- Obrigada por ter vindo! – disse ela ao menino.  
\- Foi divertido! – ele disse, então ficou sério.  
\- O que foi?  
\- Você tem certeza que quer andar comigo?  
Saeko franziu o cenho.  
\- Por quê? – ela perguntou.  
\- Porque... pode afetar a sua imagem. Eu sou diferente. Eu... não gosto das mesmas coisas que os outros garotos gostam. Todos os outros garotos gostam de beisebol ou outro esporte. Eu não.  
Saeko encarou Seiji em silêncio, então disse simplesmente:  
\- Ser diferente não é um problema. Eu quero ser sua amiga.  
Um sorriso brotou no rosto de Seiji.  
\- Te vejo amanhã! – disse Saeko, e deu um beijo na bochecha dele e saiu correndo em direção ao vestiário.

Mais tarde, já trocada, Saeko caminhava até o metrô para voltar para casa. Ela ouviu o som de um estalo. Ela olhou ao redor, mas não viu nada de anormal. Instantes depois do barulho, ela sentiu um empurrão no ombro e ouviu outro estalo, dessa vez o da alça de sua mochila se partindo. O empurrão foi tão forte que ela perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de bunda no chão. Uma idosa que passava por ali interrompeu sua rota e se aproximou.  
\- Você está bem? – perguntou a idosa.  
Saeko estava atônita e de olhos fechados. Sentia uma forte dor nos quadris e nas nádegas e tinha perdido o senso de direção. Enquanto isso, o zíper de sua mochila se abriu e Kudamon saiu de lá. Ao ver a Digimon, a senhora ficou pálida.  
\- Uma kuda-gitsune!  
Outro estalo soou. Desta vez, quem sentiu uma pancada foi Kudamon. O impacto jogou ela um metro para trás. Ela se recuperou e olhou ao redor.  
A cabeça de Saeko parou de rodar.  
\- Você está bem? – a idosa perguntou.  
\- Sim, eu estou. Kudamon!  
Kudamon estava voando ao redor dela.  
\- Seja lá o que for, ela sabe o que é! – disse a idosa.  
\- Como?  
\- A kuda-gitsune. Eu nunca imaginei que veria uma um dia. Você é uma menina de muita sorte!  
Saeko não soube o que dizer. Aquela velha parecia doida.  
O som do terceiro estalo soou. Kudamon virou-se. Dessa vez ela tinha conseguido ouvir de onde vinha.  
\- Tiro Divino! – a Digimon disse, antes de lançar uma flecha de luz de sua garganta. A flecha explodiu em pleno ar.  
Neste momento, mais pessoas tinham parado para ajudar Saeko.  
\- Kudamon! – Saeko chamou.  
\- É um Digimon, Saeko! Ou mais de um! – Kudamon disse.  
Outro estalo. Kudamon soltou outro Tiro Divino, que também explodiu em pleno ar.  
\- Ei! – disse um menino, puxando o cotovelo de Saeko.  
Saeko ignorou-o.  
\- Ei! Moça! Sua mochila tá indo embora!  
Isso chamou a atenção de Saeko. Ela olhou para o menino, que apontou numa direção. Saeko olhou e viu a sua mochila se arrastando pela calçada. Sem pensar muito, ela correu para pegá-la. Nesse momento, Kudamon notou seu movimento. No instante seguinte, ele viu a mochila.  
\- Ali! – exclamou, e mergulhou na direção da mochila.  
Kudamon mordeu o ar na frente da mochila. Uma grande centopeia verde surgiu em sua boca. Kudamon soltou-a e pairou por cima dela.  
\- Um Dokunemon! Agora estou entendendo. – disse ela. – Eles podem ficar invisíveis e atiram ferrões, que também são invisíveis.  
\- Há outros por aqui? – perguntou Saeko.  
\- Ninguém tem uma câmera? – alguém gritou.  
Quando Saeko viu, um aglomerado de pessoas estava parado ao redor deles. O trânsito havia parado por causa das pessoas na rua. Estavam todos olhando para a menina e Kudamon.  
\- Droga! – exclamou Saeko.  
Todo o esforço que Saeko tinha feito para manter Kudamon em segredo tinha ido por água abaixo. Mas não tinha tempo para pensar nisso. Outro estalo soou.  
\- Redemoinho-Bala! – disse Kudamon.  
Ela se deslocou no ar ao mesmo tempo que girava como uma roda. Ela atingiu alguma coisa, que explodiu. Kudamon surgiu imune da fumaça gerada pela explosão, rodando na mesma velocidade. Ela foi até o topo de um poste, onde atingiu outra coisa invisível. Outro Digimon como o primeiro surgiu do nada e caiu lá de cima.  
\- Se você estiver aí, eu vou te pegar! – Kudamon ameaçou, olhando ao redor.  
Outro estalo. Kudamon girou de novo com o Redemoinho-Bala, destruiu um ferrão e atingiu o terceiro Digimon, na janela de uma loja. Ela voltou flutuando até Saeko, e esperou. Não se ouviu nada mais.  
\- Acho que estamos seguros. – ela disse a Saeko.  
\- Agora vamos para casa...  
\- Tem certeza que está bem? – um homem perguntou a ela.  
\- Estou, só preciso ir para casa.  
\- O que é esse bicho aí? – outra pessoa perguntou.  
\- Deixem ela em paz, ela está assustada! – disse o homem.  
\- Obrigado... – Saeko balbuciou.  
Saeko seguiu seu rumo, enquanto Kudamon entrava de novo da mochila.

Masuyo estava deitado de barriga em sua cama, fazendo o dever de casa. Dracomon estava tentando ajudá-lo, para que ele terminasse mais rápido, mas sem muito sucesso. A tranquilidade dos dois foi interrompida por um pio tão alto que fez o quarto todos chacoalhar. O aparelho eletrônico especial de Masuyo, que estava na cama ao lado dele começou a apitar. Ele e Dracomn correram para a janela. Um vulto gigante passou voando por sobre os telhados. Do vulto saiu outra mancha escura, que atingiu o telhado de uma das casas. No ponto atingido pela sombra, o telhado começou a pegar fogo.  
Masuyo pegou o aparelho na cama e olhou para a projeção que saía da tela, algo que ele só tinha visto antes em filmes de ficção científica. A projeção mostrava o pássaro de chamas negras que eles encontraram de manhã: Sabirdramon.  
\- Dracomon, você não vai atrás dele! – Masuyo disse ao amigo.  
\- Não! Eu prometo! – respondeu o dragão, muito sério.  
Eles se voltaram para a casa em chamas.  
\- Mas ele vai colocar muita gente em perigo né? – disse Masuyo.  
O menino lembrou-se de Dracomo junto com o outro Digimon Guilmon espantando a águia naquele mesmo dia, de manhã.  
\- E nós somos os únicos que podemos detê-lo. – disse Masuyo.  
Ele encarou Dracomon, que lançou-lhe um olhar confiante.  
\- Vamos? – o menino perguntou.  
\- Vamos!  
Dracomon bateu suas asas e saiu pela janela, ficando parado em frente a ela. Masuyo subiu no parapeito e segurou nos braços do Digimon. Masuyo deu impulso e Dracomon alçou voo carregando o menino. Sem dificuldade, o dragão levou-o pelo céu noturno, seguindo Sabirdramon.  
O pássaro de chamas negras voava causando terror por onde passavam. Seus piados altos faziam as pessoas saírem nas janelas e sacadas em pânico. Ele lançou penas em chamas como projéteis, que explodiram na rua embaixo. Seguia, aparentemente guiado apenas pelo objetivo de causar destruição quando se deparou com uma menina e um Digimon: Saeko e Kudamon.  
Sabirdramon mergulhou em direção às duas. Kudamon lançou uma flecha de luz contra o pássaro de fogo, que arrematou para cima. A flecha passou bem próxima de sua asa direita.  
Nesse meio tempo, Masuyo conseguiu identificar Saeko e Kudamon. Dracomon voou direto para a águia e lançou uma bola de fogo de sua boca. A chama atingiu o peito de Sabirdramon em cheio. Ela deu um piado dez vezes mais alto e arrepiante que os anteriores, que deixou os pelos dos meninos e Digimon em pé. Sabirdramon abaixou a cabeça e começou a bater as asas sem sair do lugar como numa dança.  
Kudamon foi a primeira a perceber o que isso significava.  
\- Ela ficou enfurecida! – gritou a raposa – Fuja, Dracomon! – gritou num tom bem mais alto.  
\- Sombra Sônica! – bradou Sabirdramon.  
O pássaro ergueu a cabeça e investiu contra Dracomon e Masuyo numa velocidade difícil de acompanhar com os olhos. Masuyo nem teve tempo de pensar. Para ele era o fim.  
Um brilho surgiu no seu bolso. Era o aparelho misterioso.  
Dracomon também começou a brilhar, como se fosse uma lâmpada, e crescer rapidamente. Masuyo absorvia tudo devagar e não sabia se ainda estava em perigo, mas Dracomon não era o mesmo de um instante atrás.


End file.
